Till the day I die
by dashingxrko
Summary: Two yrs ago, Trish and John had a one night stand,Two years later John finds out bout his daughter!
1. Chapter 1

Ok...I dont know where this is gonna end up at lol. I just got a lot of stories i wanna write but i cant get em all down right now lol. Well...I got some news that yall dont wanna hear bout so ill shut up lol. Man...I'm always gonna be a fan of John Cena. I cant believe that they took the title away from him :( On Monday morning I was looking at the results and it was like 6:30am(Central Time cuz i gotta go to stupid school at 8 lol) but anyways i was sittin there all happy and then I went from :D(all happy and stuff) to :( cuz i saw he lost the title. Anyways...I'll get on with my story now lol.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

" Mama I hungry." The blonde haired one year old said. Her full name was Caitlin Marie Cena. Trish had been nice and gave her her fathers last name. " We go eat mama?"

" Yeah hold on sweetie." Trish said as she put on some flip flops. It was the summer of 2006. Around 2 years ago, the divas and the wrestlers all went out to party. It was RAW and Smackdown together. Trish and John both got a little to drunk that night and ended up sleeping together. Nine painful months later, Trish gave birth to Cailtin. Caitlin had her mom's blonde hair and the rest of her face and personality was John.

" Mama can i wear these?" Caitlin asked pointing to her tiny pink crocs.

" Yea, Mommys ready to go, you ready to go to catering?" Trish asked grabbing her cell phone and a tiny bag that contained her wallet and some supplies Caitlin might need.

Trish took a hold of the little girl and picked her up. They got half way to catering when Caitlin spotted Randy.She tried her hardest to get out of Trish's grip. Trish finally let her go and she ran to Randy.

" Rany Rany." Caitlin screamed as she got close to Randy. She couldn't pronounce the D in his name yet.

" Hey baby girl. How are you?" Randy asked picking up the little girl who instantly put her arms around his neck.

" me good." she replied.

" Where's you mom?" Dave Batista asked. He was talking to Randy when Caitlin walked up. Caitlin pointed to Trish who was walking towards them.

" Hey Trish." Dave said giving the small diva a hug.

" Hey Dave,Randy." Trish said. " Caitlin, thought you were hungry?"

"me hungry, Rany come with us?" the little girl asked as she layed her head down on the big wrestlers shoulder.

" If he wants to." Trish said.

" Sure I'll go." Randy said. He looked at the little girl and smiled. She was wearing some jean shorts, a blue nike shirt that said Nike on it and her pink crocs. Trish was wearing a pair of capris, her white flip flops and a white shirt that had blue lettering on it and said angel. Trish was walking infront of the two men and the little girl. Caitlin lifted up her head lightly so that only Randy could hear what she was saying.

" Rany, are you my dada?" Caitlin asked him. He dropped his mouth open and stopped dead in his tracks. Trish stopped and told Dave to go on.

" What happened or what did she say?" Trish asked as Randy handed Caitlin to Trish.

" I don't wanna break her heart but she asked if I was her father." Randy said looking down at Caitlin. Yeah he was practicially her father ever since Trish got pregnant but he wasn't. He loved that little girl with all his heart. He never knew he could love somebody that much and she was only 1.( AN: Have yall seen full house..thats kinda what im talking bout when he leaves them and yeah that episode or however u spell it lol)

" Oh my gah, this is great." Trish said looking down at the floor. I'm so sorry. I really need to tell John about her." Trish said just as John walked up.

" Tell John about who?" John asked looking between Randy,Trish and Caitlin.

" Johnny!" Caitlin screamed once she heard John's voice. Trish let her on the ground and she ran up to him and hugged his leg.(A/N: She's about to his knee..maybe a inch higher lol)

" Hey babygirl. How's my favorite baby?" John asked. Randy and Trish smiled.

" I your only baby." Caitlin asked as John leaned down so he was her height.

" Oh yeah duh. That's who I was talking bout." He said as he started tickling her. She squirmed.

" Stop...Johnny...pwease?" Caitlin tried to say inbetween laughing. She stood there and stuck out her bottom lip.

" Ok I guess so baby girl." He said as he picked her up. Randy started to walk away. " Rany, Rany." Caitlin cried out.

" Catie, I gotta go get ready for my match. After my match do you wanna stay with me at the hotel tonight so mommy gets a night away from you?" Randy asked.

" Yeah Yeah!" Caitlin said still in John's arms.

" so anyways, Who do you gotta tell me bout Trish?" John asked.

" Umm Caitlin. It's not important now, maybe when She goes with Randy we can talk?" Trish asked.

" I guess so but if it's really important or bout this lil girl in danger you better tell me now." John said as he put Caitlin down. She had tears in her eyes.

" Aww babygirl, I ain't going nowhere. You can always go to my locker room you know that?" John asked the little girl in front of him. She shook her head yes but then more tears came.

" What's wrong?" Trish asked Caitlin.

" Daddy." Caitlin said outload.

" What bout him?" Trish asked.

" I want one momma." Caitlin said looking at John.

_You do have one baby, he's standing right in front of me. Trish thought._

Ok..so thats the first chapter... Dum Dum Dum! Cliffhanger lol. I'm posting this then starting on my 2nd chapter. oh yeah go me. :D..plz read and review and leave Nice Reviews.

Thanks yall,

Tiff


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall whats up. Heres chapter 2 :d arent yall proud of me..this ones gonna be short i think i aint sure yet lol. WEll here goes nothing..well it seems like nothing.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 2:

" What's wrong?" Trish asked Caitlin.

" Daddy." Caitlin said outload.

" What bout him?" Trish asked.

" I want one momma." Caitlin said looking at John.

_You do have one baby, he's standing right in front of me. Trish thought._

Caitlin leaned up against John.

" Mommy, me go see rany yet?" Caitlin asked wiping the tears away.

" Lets go get you changed incase you fall asleep there since its already 8pm young lady." Trish said smiling down at her daugher.

" Moma, i want John to do it. Pwease?" Caitlin asked sticking out her bottom lip.

" I guess I can do it babygirl." John replied picking the tiny child up in his arms. He wished she was his child. He loved her with all this heart. He knew that Trish didn't know who the father was but when she got pregnant it was after their one night stand.

Halfway to go get the little girl changed, she fell asleep.

" Trish, Trish." John whispered to the petite mother. " She's out. I'll change her and take her to Randy's and then we can talk." He finished.

She nodded her head and let him into the Women's locker room. She followed him. He layed Caitlin down on one of the couches. She started to wimper.

"Babygirl, it's ok, Uncle J's here." John whispered in her ear. That got her awake. The only voices she woke up to was Trish's, Randy's,John's and Dave's. She just kinda layed there with her eyes open while he took off her shirt so she could get into her pjs. (AN: You ever seen those ones where they got the feet and stuff,yeah that's what im talking bout hers are just a pink color.)

Five miutes later, John picked up the sleeping beauty.

" Caiti,before you fall asleep on me, say night to mommy ok?" John whispered in her ear as Trish opened the door.

" Night mommy." The sleeping toddler whispered quietly before she fell back asleep. " I'll be back in a few mins." John whispered to Trish.She nodded.

He walked silently to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy told him to come in.

" Hey, she just got to sleep. Trish said keep her all night unless she gets sick, She'll pick her up at like noon tomorrow." John said handing Caitlin to Randy.

" Alright. Seeya." Randy said as John walked out of the door. He layed the sleeping infant/toddler on the couch. He finished dressing. He had on a white wifebeater and a pair of black Nike shorts and black button up pants. He slipped on his Nike Shox really fast and packed his bag. He had the next week off before going back to tape next weeks RAW(just go with me here lol)

He slipped on a Nike hoodie and grabbed his baby blue blanket outta the bag he had for Caitlin. He wrapped it around the sleeping infant and lifted her up. He layed her down on his shoulder and walked out to his car.

Meanwhile..with John and Trish.

John walked back to the Women's locker room and knocked. Ashley answered and then Trish walked out.

" Lets go to my locker room." John said. Trish nodded.

Once they got into the locker room, John sat down on the couch and Trish sat next to him.

" So what's going on about Caitlin?" John asked.

" Your gonna hate me forever if I tell you though." Trish replied. looking down at the floor. John looked at her and lifted up her chin.

" Trish, no matter what you do, I will NEVER hate YOU or that precious girl of yours. I love her with all my heart. You know what I would do without her like if she died or If she got kidnapped? I would kill myself so that all her pain would go away if she was kidnapped. If she died, I'd kill myself so I could be with her and if it was you. Although you would tell me that little girl needs me more and to be strong." John said. Trish had tears running down her face. Nobody had ever been that sweet to her.

" Trish don't cry. I'm just stating the facts here. It broke my heart today when she started crying when I set her down. Yeah it was something little but still. If I make her cry my heart breaks. If I ever said I hated you or her and you started crying I'd break in two. " John said. Trish looked up at him and smiled." So what's up with the little diva in training?" he finished.

" It was about two years ago, when we both had the titles. We, me,you,Randy,Chris,Dave,Rob and everyone else went out drinking. You and I got wasted and ended up sleeping together right?" Trish asked. John shook his head. " Well, the next month I found out I was pregnant with her. I didn't want to tell you because your life was going great, you didn't need me or her holding you back. On April 17,2005 Caitlin was born. Her full name is Caitlin Marie Cena. I knew you where her father so instead of being a brat bout it or whatever or making you have to change her last name once you found out, I gave her your last name." Trish said.

John sat there dumbfounded.

" Trish, if you would of told me then I woulda helped take care of my baby girl. She ain't a baby no more but I've only missed a few days of her life. I've been with her and you and Randy since you was pregnant. I've changed so much since I found out you was pregnant. I knew that if I got drunk or something you wouldn't come get me when you were 9 months pregnant. I haven't drank in two months and even when I did drink I had one wine cooler because I knew I had to see her the next day. Heck no am i mad at you babe. I'm so happy. she is my babygirl. The first time she opened her eyes and smiled at me, I loved her ever since. Heck, I love you Trish." John said.

" Oh my god! Nobody has ever said this to be. I was so stupid. I shoulda told you then. The first time she said dada she saw your picture and I cried. Her dimples and eyes and her everything is just like yours. we've been bestfriends forever but I've got feelings for you I can't explain. I love you too John, you're a great father and you always will be." Trish said through tears.

John wiped the tears away and leaned over and kissed Trish on the lips.

* * *

What's gonna happen? I hope Caitlin can accept her dad..dont you? Oh yeah..im the one writing this thing. Review plz. It was a quick update huh? lol

Thank yall,

Tiffy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok..so..this is chapter 3 already lol. almost 3 updates in one night. Might get this thing completed in a week lol jk. Anyways..here it goes.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 3:

John wiped the tears away and leaned over and kissed Trish on the lips.

Trish pulled away and smiled.

" So." John said. He was wearing a goofy smile on his face.

" So." Trish said copying him.

" You hungry 'cuz Caitlin was suppose to eat before she went with Randy but she didn't so she'll be up at 2 or 3am." John asked.

" Yeah. Let me text Randy and tell him that she hadn't ate before she fell asleep." Trish replied taking out her cell.

_Randy, your 'lil babe didn't eat before she fell asleep just to warn u. Love u rany hehe had to say that. Trish_

" Alrighty then." Trish said once she sent the text. " Wanna go change and take showers then we can head off?" She asked looking at John. He smiled back at her.

" Yeah." He replied still smiling.

" Stop smiling gosh." Trish said. John took the grin off his face. " Happy now missy? You know my baby girl loves my smile more than you?" He asked.

" Very happy. My baby loves you smile 'cuz she has the same one dummy." Trish said. She started running after she said that. John was chasing her now. She ran into Catering and found Dave.

" Dave, save me, John mean to me." She said inbetween breaths as she hid behind Dave.

" Dave, seen Trish?" John asked. He knew that Trish was behind Dave. His babygirl was like this too. He'd start tickling her and then she'd run to Dave and hide behind him.

" Nope not at all." Dave replied.

" Guess there goes dinner at Applebee's. That sucks, I was gonna take her to Dairy Queen too but Nope not now. See ya Dave." John asked as he started walking out of catering. Trish ran out after him.

" Please, please, please. I'm sorry." Trish begged like a little kid and candy.

" That's where she was. I'm so amazed by you. You weren't in catering at all and then you just magically appear from catering. That's one amazing talent you got there Trish." John said smirking.

" I was behind Dave. I'm so sorry I just didn't wanna get thrown in the pool again like last time." Trish replied. Her phone rang to Randy's theme song. she answered it.

" Hey Ran. what's wrong?" Trish asked getting worried.

" The 'lil one had a fever of 100.6 I tried putting her down so I can go get something for her and she starts screaming." Randy said.

" Aww, is she throwing up yet?" Trish asked. John had a concerened(not sure if thats right) look on his face.

" No but it's to early for the flu so it might be caused by her sinus drainage to the stomach, usually causes flu symthoms. If it gets worse, i'll tell you to come over. Right now shes sleeping on my lap so i'm stuck watching Spongebob." Randy said as Trish laughed. She could see Randy sitting on the couch in the hotel watching Spongebob.

" Alright. Well I guess me and John will have to do McDonalds for dinner then we'll be over. Well, no we can get hotel food and then see whats wrong. Talk to you later Randy." Trish said sighing.

" Take care in the car ride Trish. " Randy said flipping his phone shut.

" What's wrong?" John asked.

" Caitlin has a temp. Told him we could just eat there, when she's better we can get Randy to babysit again and go out." Trish said. John was so worried bout his baby girl.

" I'm so worried bout her, I'm all happy that i found out she was my daughter but shes in pain over there." John said looking at the ground.

" John, it isn't your fault. " Trish said dragging John to their cars. " Take your car and i'll take mine. It's like a minute away but I don't feel like walking." Trish said as John smiled.

The two left the arena and went to the Holiday Inn Express( we got one here oh yeah lol sorry) a minute away. They grabbed their bags and walked in.

" We're here for rooms under Stratus and Cena." Trish said. The women who was working found their keys instantly.

" Thank you." John said quietly. John,Trish and Randy were all on the same floor. First stop was John. He opened his door and dropped his bag by the door and shut it. He walked to Randy's while she walked to her room. John knocked on the door. He heard screaming and then Randy opened the door.

" Hey, what's wrong with my baby girl?" John asked as he walked in. Caitlin musta heard him 'cuz she quieted down and smiled.

" Don't know man. It's only July 12th and she had flu symthoms but my mom said it was probably allergies." Randy said looking over at Caitlin. John walked over and sat next to Caitlin.

" What's wrong babygirl?" He asked as she layed her head down on his leg.

" Mmm..." She whimpered. She pointed to her stomach. He lifted her up so her head was laying on his chest.

" Babygirl, remember when you said you wanted a daddy?" He asked. She shook her head yes. " Well guess what babygirl, I'm your daddy." John said.

" But you uncle john. how that be?" She asked. "Well I don't know babygirl but I know one thing, I ain't known as uncle no more, i'm your dad k?" He asked her.

" Yes daddy." She said. He was so happy. She called him daddy.

" Go back to sleep baby girl. It will help." He said. She shook her head yes.

" I love you daddy." She whispered before she fell asleep.

" I love you too babygirl." John whispered back. He layed his head on the back of the couch and fell asleep too.

* * *

Aww..isnt that cute lol. Chapter 4 should be up in a couple of days.

thank you for all that have been reviewing.

Tiffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Whats up? hehe..i love writing this story. im finally the farthest along with this story. its fun for me to write cuz i love Trish and John and i got 2 toddlers(they're my neighbors..ill give u the site u can see pics of them on my profile once I get this chapter done) and gosh this is amazing. u know..im only 13 and i thought people would think this storys stupid but look at all the reviews..im loving it lol anyways.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 4:

" I love you daddy." She whispered before she fell asleep.

" I love you too babygirl." John whispered back. He layed his head on the back of the couch and fell asleep too.

_A few hours later_

" Daddy, Daddy." Caitlin whispered in John's ear.

" What baby girl?" He asked as he brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

" I feel better." She said smiling. John looked around the hotel room. Randy was sleeping on the bed and Trish was sleeping on the other one.

" That's good." He said. " Wanna wake up mommy and Randy so that we can go back to our original hotel rooms?" He asked as Caitlin nodded.

" I get Rany." She said as she crept over to his bed. She snuck up on the bed with him. He was laying on his side with his left arm out across the bed. She layed her head now on his arm. He started to stir and opened his eyes.

" What's up munchkin?" He asked.

" Daddy," She said, " me wake you up." She finished her sentence.Randy looked up at John.

" You told her to wake me up?" He asked. John smirked and nodded.

" We wanted to know where we was suppose to sleep at too." John replied sitting on Trish's bed. He shook her a little bit and she woke up. " Mmmm" She replied because she just got to sleep.

" Mommy, where we sleep?" Caitlin asked peeking her head up from Randy's body.

" Ya'll can sleep up here with me, John on the other side, Caitlin in the middle." Trish said closing her eyes.

Caitlin looked over at Randy who was kinda awake now.

" momma, i sleep up with rany k?" she asked. Trish nodded. Caitlin jumped off the bed and got her blanket and her stuffed dog outta her suitcase. She got back up and layed on Randy.

" Night Rany." She whispered into his ear as she kissed him good night on the cheek.

" Night Caitlin." He whispered back as she layed her head on his chest.

John took off his shoes 'cuz he fell asleep in them. He took off his jersey he had and put on a white wifebeater. He stayed in his shorts and layed down next to Trish. He fell asleep instantly.

_The next morning_

Caitlin was still sound asleep when Randy woke up. Great he thought, i'm gonna wake up Caitlin when I get up and shower. Caitlin started to stirr in her sleep. She woke up a few minutes later.

" Rany, I hungry." She whispered into his ear.

" Go wake up daddy and see what he wants to do. I'm going to take a shower." Randy said as Caitlin jumped off the bed and ran to John's side of the other bed.

" Daddy, time get up." She said as she jumped on him. He stirred a little bit before opening his eyes. He heard the shower so he was guessing Randy was in there.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

" me. good." She replied as he started to tickle her.

" Daddy, stop, pwease 'cuz me tired." Caitlin said layin her head on his chest. " Rany woke me up." she said with her eyes closed. He started rubbing her back so she could go to sleep. He heard a light breathing and guessed she was asleep. Randy opened up the bathroom door and saw Caitlin was asleep again.

" When I got up I didn't mean to wake her up at all." He said as his cell started ringing. It was Torrie. He hated her. She always, even if it wasn't during the shows, bashed Trish. Once they knew about Caitlin they called her a slut or whatever and then they tried to get me to turn against Trish and Caitlin. He told them He wasn't insterested and they walked off. Did the same with John too.

" Why are you calling my cell?" Randy asked in a harsh way.

" Well, we just wanted to tell you that if you aren't Caitlin's father how come she slept on the same bed with you last night?" Torrie asked.

" 'Cuz, she wasn't feeling good last night. Don't ever call me back again and now you wonder why nobody dates you. All you ever do is make everybody elses life suck." Randy said hanging up on her.

"Dude what was that about?" John asked as Trish started to stirr.

" That blonde bimbo, slut sorry but whatever you wanna call her asked me if I wasn't Caitlin's father why did she sleep on me instead of with you and Trish. Well If I know you two, it's 'cuz yall spread out and never let nobody inbetween you." Randy said.Caitlin opened her eyes again and looked around.

" Aww, baygirl I didn't mean to wake you up. Did I?" John asked. She shook her head no.

" Me hungry." She replied. She got off John and ran to Randy. He was just in some navy blue nike shorts and a white wifebeater.

" what's up?" He asked her as he picked her up and sat her on one of his legs.

" I hungry. Bored too." She replied looking at John. Trish finally opened her eyes.

" hi mommy." caitlin said. " Mommy, we shopping today?" she asked. She loved going shopping.

" I don't know baby. We'll see." Trish replied.

They spent the rest of the morning eating and getting dressed. Randy and John decided to go with Trish and Caitlin on the shopping Trip because they had to get some new clothes anyway. Little did they know, Torrie was planning on trying to take Caitlin from Trish and John.

* * *

Hey..sorry its just now updated but yeah. I kinda got stuck lol. DUDE..I had to make Torrie mean in this story cuz it's part of it lol. Hope yall arent offended. Talk to yall laters. Keep reviewing to. The reviews are amesome. I'm gonna start doing something with them in the next chapter I think lol.

Talk to yall later,

Tiff.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Whats up? Well this chapter should be done sometime soon since i started it tonight(Monday lol) Im sorry if this chapter sucks but i need something to get some people dating again lol. Hope yall like this sucky chapter. lol.

P.S: Amesome Job on RAW for John and Trish but GRR sometimes I wish Trish would stand her ground..its getting annoying how much Mickie's beatin up Ashley.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 5:

They spent the rest of the morning eating and getting dressed. Randy and John decided to go with Trish and Caitlin on the shopping Trip because they had to get some new clothes anyway. Little did they know, Torrie was planning on trying to take Caitlin from Trish and John.

_At the mall_

Caitlin was trying to get out of John's grip but he was to strong. Randy and Trish were laughing at this because he was trying to carry her and a bag of clothes he brought and it wasn't working. Caitlin spotted Lita. She hated Lita and she was only one.

" Daddy look." Caitlin said pointing to Lita.

" Oh gah." John said rolling his eyes. Where ever Lita was, Edge, Torrie and the whole little gang was around.

Lita walked past John,Trish,Randy and Caitlin and started a fight with Trish. " So what, you finally found a dad for that ugly little thing over there." Lita said laughing.

" Real mature Lita, you know your kid with Kane woulda been uglier than well YOU!" Trish replied and John busted up laughing.

" Lover boys over there laughing with that monster in his arms calling it his daughter, but the fact is, you just told John it was his so you could use him." Lita replied.

" Think what you want but who was the one that cheated on Matt to be with this ugly creature. Caitlin looks exactly like John so don't be saying all this crap bout my daughter when you barely know her 'cuz she hates you." Trish replied walking off.

The rest of the day was exciting but Trish kept spacing off. She kept thinking about what Lita said.

" Trish, stop thinking bout what Lita said, Caitlin's not ugly, you're not a slut so don't worry bout it." Randy said as they was walking out of the mall. John and Caitlin were ahead of them. Caitlin was sleeping on John's shoulder.

Once they got to the hotel John decided that they should all just get Pizzahut for dinner.

They let Caitlin sleep and then they all went and changed into some pjs because it was like 7pm and they were gonna watch a movie. John and Caitlin where sharing a bed and then Randy and Trish were doing the same. John layed down next to Caitlin and soon started doozing off.

" John, what pizza do you want?" Trish asked him.

" Small taco, and just lettuce and cheese and they can put that on there." John whispered before going back to sleep. Caitlin cuddled up with him but everytime he would move she would start to stirr. Trish was the only one awake now. She had been guessing that there was a plan to get her and John dating again by some diva but didn't know who. All she knew was if it involved Caitlin, she was fighting back.

_The next week on RAW_

The next week on RAW was basically the same thing that happens every week. John's in a match, Trish and Ashley do something Mickie doesn't like and Mickie beats up Ashley. It was a joint show which meant Smackdown was going to be at the same arena for their show.

" Rany." Caitlin screamed as she saw him walk though the door. She was by the main enterance with Ashley. Ashley was babysitting her since it was Trish's match against Torrie.

" What's little girl?" He asked.

" Watching mommy's match." Caitlin said holding Ashley's hand.

Ashley turned to Randy and smiled.

" Hey Ash, how are you?" Randy asked as Caitlin held his hand too.

" Good." She replied back.

Caitlin started crying. " Mommy!" she screamed. John was walking by when he heard Caitlin scream. He looked at a tv near by and saw Trish bleeding and Torrie and her gang was beating her up still.

" I gotta help her. Randy, watch Caitlin." Ashley screamed running out into the ring.

" Mommy!" Caitlin kept screaming. John and Randy tried to calm her down but nobody could. Torrie and her gang walked into the back. Victoria was tired of beating up Trish. She heard Caitlin cry. Her heart broke. She knew she couldn't lose her chance at the title but this needed to stop.

" Shut up you little devil!" Torrie yelled at the toddler.

" NO! How would you like it if you were her and your mom just got beat up by 2 skankiters. Victoria's the only one in that group that is decent to Caitlin or Trish or Ashley because she hates you two. If you got anything to say bout Caitlin tell it to my face because she's my daughter too but I'm guessing you've slept with more guys than Trish ever has so don't talk bout my babygirl like that. " John yelled at Torrie. Torrie jumped up when John yelled at her. She always thought John was nice but she was wrong.

Caitlin jumped when John yelled. The only time she heard John yell was when she had made him mad because Randy had made him mad and she was in the room and she started being loud and he yelled at her. John looked down at Caitlin. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Omg! I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare ya. Just them girls that make me mad." John said as her crying slowed down. He had that affect on people. He could make them stop crying a few minutes.

Trish walked into the back to see John leaning down hugging Caitlin, Ashley and Randy holding hands, Torrie and Candice were shocked and Victoria was walking over to her. She looked like she was gonna cry.

" What's wrong V?" Trish asked. She was glad that somebody out of that group was nice to her.

" Torrie told Caitlin to shut up and John went back off at her because Caitlin was crying because you were bleeding and John scared the crap out of Caitlin." Victoria said pointing to John and Caitlin.

" Aww. Come here Caitlin. Let me go get cleaned up. Want to come with mommy and daddy?" Trish asked leaning down towards Caitlin.

" Yeah mommy." Caitlin's eyes were all red from crying.

Torrie was finally begining to like Trish. They needed to talk bout a lot of stuff but for most of all. She needed to change her mind about Trish.

John picked up Caitlin and held Trish's hand as they walked to the Trainer's office.

* * *

Aww! so how did yall like that chapter. I didn't know how to write it at all. i was like what do i do so i just put what came to my mind lol. Please Review!

Tiffy.

P.S: I haven't got the putting things up for the reviews so I will next time lol. Thanks for all the reviews from all of you who read this story. I promise next chapter it'll get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so..lalalala lol..this might be either a short or long chapter not sure though. Well..all I have to say if John you better beat Edge on sunday. Sorry to all the Edge fans out there...I hate him he thinks just cuz hes the Champ that he gets to tell people when theyre gonan get a shot at the title well he doesnt but all well sorry bout my little thingy lol.

P.S. Yeah im makin Ashley and Randy date, Well theyre gonna start soon lol!

P.S.S. Takerslady- all im sayin is right now when u get to this chapter..if u dont like how she talks all well...guess what...theres been a lot of stories ive read that i didnt like something in it but for the most part...i love the story..i dont stop reading or critize because of that.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 6:

John picked up Caitlin and held Trish's hand as they walked to the Trainer's office.Caitlin started fallling asleep in the trainers office.

" John, go take her to Randy and tell him that we're gonna go out to get some food and talk and then we'll meet him at the hotel." Trish told John.

John shook his head and followed.

**Trish's P.O.V**

I told John to take Caitlin to Randy's because I really need to talk to him.

Just as the trainer was done, none other than Chris Masters walk in.

" Hi baby." He said looking over me.

" Ewww you're gross get away from me you sick freak!" I screamed. Dave came running in there.

" Leave her alone Masters! She didn't do anything to you." Dave yelled. Chris and I both jumped. Dave gave me a hug.

" How are you?" He asked. " We all heard bout Caitlin and that crying incedent." He finished.

" I'm fine. She started falling asleep on John so I told him to take her to Randy and then we could go change and shower and go get some McDonalds and go back to the hotel and get Caitlin and we could let her sleep and we could watch tv." I told Dave.

" Aww! Well hey I'm gonan go. See ya Trish. Tell the little squirt i said hey!" He said.

" Which one?" I asked laughing my head off.

" Both I guess." He said as John walked in.

**--End of P.O.V--**

John walked back into the trainer's office.

" Hey, I'm gonan go take a shower. I'll be in my locker if you need me. Randy and Ashley just got together so yeah. Next week we're hanging out with them." John told Trish.

" Ok bye." She said. Her head just got taped so she went and took a quick shower in the Women's locker room. She dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a long sleve white shirt. She slipped on a pair of black flip flops and pulled her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the Women's Locker room. Ashley was walking with Randy and Caitlin as Trish walked out of the locker room.

" Hey, Ash, I'll be over there at like eleven to get her." Trish said as she hugged the tiny diva. Ashley shook her head.

Trish walked to John's locker room door and knocked. When he answered he looked hot. He had his brown hair combed towards his face. He had had a RKO shirt on and a pair of sweat pants. He knew once he layed down on the bed he was gonna be out so he didn't bother changing into jeans or shorts.

" Hey, ready to go?" Trish asked. They had taken her car car to the arena.

John ended up driving because he didn't want Trish to black out or anything. They decided to just go through the drive through at McDondalds and talk at the hotel. It was about 10:30 when they got to the hotel. They walked up to the room and sat down.

" Alright what do you wanna talk bout?" John asked while eating some chicken nuggets.

"Well like are we dating, friends who have a kid together or what are we gonna do?" Trished asked. She took a sip of her Dr.Pepper.

" I dunno. Well here let me ask properly. Trish do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked.

" Uh duh. Yes!' Trish squealed. She and John finished eating.

" Wanna go get Caitling right now?" John asked as Trish was about to fall asleep. She shook her head.

They walked to Randy and Ashley's hotel room. They knocked and Ashley and Trish talked for a few mins.

" Hurry up Trish. She's getting heavy." John said. Randy nodded. Caitlin might be light when she was awake but when she fell asleep she was heavy.

" Fine gosh John. See ya Ashley. Bye lil bro." Trish said giving Randy and Ashley a hug. Trish always called Randy lil bro because he basically was her little brother.

**A week Later**

A week had past. John and Trish decided that she should move in with him since most of her family lived in the U.S now.

" Daddy!" Caitlin screamed when her and Trish were at the park and John showed up. Caitlin ran to John. She finally got to him. She jumped into his arms.

" I love you ." She whispered to him.

" I love you too." John said. Trish was still walking. He set Caitlin down.

" Hey Caitlin, Race ya to mommy." John said. Caitlin took off. John passed her and she stopped running. John stopped too.

" What's wrong?" He asked leaning down to her. She shrugged her shoulders. He started tickling her. She started running to Trish.

" Mommy, monster!" She said really loud still running.

" What! Daddy's a monster! Oh No Caitlin. Come here mommy will save you!" Trish yelled. Caitlin still had John behind her.

" I ain't no monster. Don't listen to your mother Caitlin." John said.

" Uh huh." Caitlin said. She had just gotten to Trish.

" Mommy. Monster." Caitlin said in a low voice.

John was in front of Trish.

" Hey!" John said to her. He leaned in and kissed her really quick.

" Eww!" Caitlin said covering her eyes.

" What are you talking bout babygirl?" John asked. She stood still behind Trish. He got her.

" Mommy!" She screamed over and over again. John was tickling her so much she couldn't laugh anymore. John was about to stand up but knew Caitlin would come and sit on his leg so he leaned on his other knee.

" John, leave her alone." Trish said coming up behind John. He let Caitlin sit up. Trish gave her a bottle of apple juice. Caitlin stood up and sat on John's leg. She layed her head down on his shoulder, still drinking her juice.

" Caitlin, you daddy's girl?" Trish asked. Caitlin shook her head yes. John held her close to him.

" What are you doing here anyway?" Trish asked John.

" Thought I'd come visit you two before the break was over." John said.

" Caitlin, wanna go home so we can change and go get ready to go on a plane to go see Uncle Randy and Ashley?" Trish asked. Caitlin nodded. She stood up from John and grabbed Trish's hand.

" I don't get no hug missy?" John asked Caitlin. She shook her head no. He grabbed ahold of her arm lightly. " Come here babygirl." He whispered to her.

" Mmmm." She said back to him.

" Somebodys moody today." He whispered.

" She's teething again John." Trish whispered back. He shook his head.

The three of them went back to Trish's house. John got Caitlin ready to go on a plane to see Randy and Ashley.

* * *

Ok..so this chapter kinda sucked too lol.. But all well..i need it for when the good parts come up. I think this story's gonna be like 12-16 chapter it depends though. Thanks yall for reviewing. I decided im not gonna do anything with the reviews b/c its gonna be hard for me lol. So yeah.

Thank yall,

Tiff


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!. WEll idk how many reviews i got cuz i just updated the story lol so yeah. well all im saying again is GO JOHN. sorry thats for Tonight.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!**

Chapter 7:

**--St. Louis, Missouri--Randy's House**

Trish, John and Caitlin all landed about an hour ago. They drived to Randy's house.

Once they got there they hung out. Caitlin was quiet, Randy and John where talking bout something else and Trish and Ashley were making lunch.

" Hey, I got an idea. Why don't the four of us go to nice dinner and a movie tonight. My sister Rachel can watch Caitlin." Randy said.

" That's not a bad idea." John said. The girls heard what they were saying.

" I guess we could." They both said.

" Hey Trish, this can be our date." John said smiling.

" Caitlin, why you so quiet?" Randy asked the toddler sitting on the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and continued watching Full House.

" Baby." She said. They had just showed one of the twins.

" What about a baby?" John asked.

" Want." Caitlin said. John shook his head. He knew that later on if Trish and John had another baby Caitlin would be jealous.

" Caitlin, wanna go change out of your pjs so we can go get Rachel and you two can rent some movies?" Randy asked.

" Yeah." She replied standing up and tried up running up the staires. She was basically crawling up the staires now. Randy was following her and grabbed her and finished walking up the staires.

"What do you wanan wear?" He asked as they walked into her room he had set up for her. When Trish found out she was pregnant, the two months after Caitlin was born, Trish lived with him so he had her room ready. It was a really like purple color. Basically lavender. He had put a closet in there too.

" This." She said pointing to a Mini John Cena jersey she had. He grabbed it off the hanger and then she walked over to her shorts and found a pair. Randy dressed her and did her hair. Yes, Randy did her hair. He was already a pro at doing his. She let him pick out her shoes. He picked out her other Shox he had for her.

Randy picked her up and walked downstaires. He set her down and she ran to John.

" Daddy look." She said pointing to her shirt. An odd thing happened. They had the same jersey on. Randy started laughing.

Trish and Ashley walked into the living room. They busted up laughing.

" Aww father and daughter match." They all said.

"Shut up." John said.

"Lunch is ready."Ashley said. Caitlin jumped outta John's arms and ran into the kitchen. They were having hamburgers and mac' n cheese. Caitlin tried to get into her highchair but she couldn't. Trish helped her and then put on her bib.

"Dude, somebodys hungrier than me." John said out loud. Trish rolled her eyes. She put a cut up hamburger on Caitlin's plate and a small spoonful of mac' n cheese.

Caitlin was the first to get done but Trish gave her more mac' n cheese.

After everybody was done eating Trish put everything in the fridge and then Randy and Caitlin were going to get Rachel.

**--With Randy and Caitlin once they get to his parent's house--**

" Hey." Randy said walking into the house holding Caitlin.

" Hey." They replied.

"Where's Rachel?" Randy asked sitting down on the couch next to his mom.

" Rachel, Randy's here to take you to his house." His mom yelled.

Rachel ran down to the living room. She had her brown hair in a messy bun. She had on a pair of jean capris and a white tank top. She had on her pink flip flops and her cell phone in hand. Caitlin smiled when Rachel came to her.

" Hi Caitlin." She said. Caitlin was still in Randy's lap but she stood up and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Everybody awed.

**-- With Trish and John--**

" So." John said as he stared at the wall.

" What do you wanna watch?" Trish asked him as she flipped through channels on Randy's tv.

" I don't care." He replied.

" Well your helpful." She replied.

" Thank you." He said smirking.

**--Car ride home with Rachel,Caitlin and Randy--**

Rachel was sitting up front with Randy. She flipped through the stations and found a good station.

All I have By Jennifer Lopez feat. LL Cool J came on. She turned the volume up.

" This songs old Rach." Randy said rolling his eyes.

" So." She replied holding the movies they had got. They had Spiderman 2, A Walk to Remember, White Chicks and The Spongebob Squarepants Movie for Caitlin.

They pulled into the driveway and got out. Caitlin had gotten cotton candy because she only got to pick out one movie.

" Great Randy, you're gonna make her hyper as heck tonight."John replied.

" You're not baby-sitting her tonight dummy." Randy replied.

**--Dinner Time--**

John and Randy decided that they should go to Olive Garden for dinner and then Date movie for the movie.

" Are yall ready yet?" Randy yelled up the staires.

" Shhhhh." Caitlin poked her head out from the top of the staires.

" You shhhhhhhh." John replied back.

" Leave her alone gosh." Rachel yelled from the top of the staires standing next to Caitlin. Caitlin stuck out her tongue at Randy and John as they ran up the staires. She ran into the guest bedroom. She hid in the walk-in closet. They looked everywhere and couldn't find her.

" Guess we're gonna have to get a new Caitlin huh John?" Randy asked. He knew she was in the walk in closet.

" Let's go Randy." John replied walking out of the room.

Caitlin started crying.

" Look at what yall did now." Rachel said as Caitlin ran to her. " What's wrong?" She asked. Caitlin pointed to her finger which was bleeding. " Come here, what bandaid do you want? Spongebob?" Rachel asked picking up Caitlin and walking to the bathroom. She fixed her finger up and walked back to where the guys were.

They finally left at 7p.m. Caitlin and Rachel had fun The guys enjoyed the date. Little did they know that the next year would change their lives.

* * *

Alright so that wasn't the best chapter but you know it works lol. And I'm not sure how im gonna end this story yet, It might be 9 chapters but then i'm writing another story so don't be sad.

Tiff


	8. Chapter 8

Oh yeah go me! lol sorry. Umm...so i gots a new friend lol. Well..this might be done with 9 chapters most likely cuz this chapters just well boring and it skips ahead till Caitlin's 2 so yeah lol.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

**A year later**

Caitlin is now two. She was still the cutest that she was when she was one. She's currently living with both her parents. They are dating.

" Mommy?" Caitlin asked shaking Trish lightly. She had a bad dream and she was cold. It was 4am.

" What?" Trish asked with her eyes closed.

" I had bad dream, sleep with you?" Caitlin asked. Trish grabbed a hold of Caitlin and layed her inbetween her and John.

" What's wrong?" John asked as he brushed her hair out of her way.

" Bad dream." She said as she leaned closer to John.

" Oh." He replied.He rubbed her back until he heard a soft breathing. He fell back asleep just like that.

" John." Trish whispered to him. It was almost 10 and they had a check up for Caitlin at 11:15.

" What?" He asked.

" Get up." She said.

"Where's Caitlin?" He asked.

" Getting ready to take a bath." She replied. He stood up outta bed and put on a pair of jeans shorts. Trish walked back into the bathroom.

The couple had bought a huge house where John grew up,West Newbury, Massachusetts. It had 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. They had a finished basement where half of it was Caitlin's play area and the other half was John's.

He walked downstaires to the main level. Caitlin must have messed it up because there was toys everywhere. He shook his head.

" Kids" He muttered as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and looked down at the table. He sat there thinking about his life. He loved Trish a lot. Caitlin was his babygirl. _What am I gonna do _he thought. He knew Trish wasn't ready for much anymore. He understood. He was on the road with Trish and Caitlin but sometimes Caitlin didn't want to go so Trish had his parents babysit her.

John must of been thinking hard because Trishwas trying to get his attention for over a minute.

"John, John!" Trish said shaking him out of his thoughts.

" What?" He asked as he stood up and kissed her.

"Will you go up there and get Caitlin dressed so I can take a shower?" She asked. He shook his head and started upstaires.

" Caitlin, what do you wanna wear?" He asked as he walked into her room. Trish was good he though, she's already in a diaper.The tiny toddler smiled up at her father. She shrugged her shoulders. John picked out a cute pink tank top. It said Daddy's girl on it. He then picked out a pair of shorts that went right above her knees. He let her wear her new pink crocs.

"What mommy to do your hair?" He asked as he looked at her blonde hair. It was turning darker everyday.

" Nope, you daddy." She said. He sat down on her bed and got her brush. He put it into a bun. John told Trish that after they had Caitlin's appointment they were going to go to his parents for lunch. He had a suprise for her.

" You got her dressed and you did her hair?" He heard Trish ask from the door way. He nodded.

"Time for my shower."He said as he kissed Caitlin on the forehead and got up off the bed and walked to the doorway. He kissed Trish on the lips before walking into the bathroom.

After 15minutes in the shower,John walked out. He was dressed in some shorts, his Ruck Fules t-shirt and his shoes. He walked downstaires and Caitlin ran to him.

"Daddy! Guess what?" She asked her father.

"What?" He asked as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Ashley having baby." She stated proudly.

"Wow is she?" He asked. Yes, Ashley and Randy had lasted two years already. Caitlin nodded her head.

**--At the doctors--**

" Ok, Mr. Cena, Ms. Stratus your daughter is very healthy. She might get a cold here and there but after that she'll be back to normal. Thanks for visiting." Dr. Jeffries stated. John grabbed a hold of Caitlin's hand and they walked out to his car.

**--On the way to John's parents house--**

" So, Caitlin wanna see grandma and grandpa?" Trish asked looking around to see Caitlin drawing on a piece of paper she had found in John's back seat.

" Yes mommy." Caitlin said. On the radio You Take my places I've never been came on. John was at a stop light and started to sing along. Trish looked over at him and smiled. _Yes John has taken me places I've never been. _She thought.

They pulled into the driveway. Caitlin was half way asleep now.

" You go inside I'll get her babe." John stated as he opened the door behind him. He leaned in and got Caitlin unbuckled from her car seat. She started to stir and then whimper.

"Shh babygirl it's daddy we're just going to see grandma and grandpa." John whispered to her as she layed her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

He walked into the house.

" Hey mom, dad." He whispered.

"Aww your a pro with her." His father said. John smiled. He sat down on the couch and they chatted for a while. Caitlin was finally awake so they ate lunch.

" Ok, so John why don't you do what you have had planned." His mother whispered to him. He nodded.

" Ok, Trish I know you told me way back when I first found out about Caitlin that you didn't plan on getting married in the next 10 years. Well, I love you and Caitlin to death. I'd kill myself for both of you. If you are ever in pain, My heat breaks. I don't know what i'd do without you Trish. I don't know what i'd do without my baby girl Caitlin. I have and always will love you Trish, so will you Trish, be my wife?" John asked as he leaned on one knee.

Trish was in tears. She smiled down at him and she wiped a tear away from her face. " I'd love to be Trish Cena." She stated as John slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her with so much love.

" I love you Trish." He said.

"I love you too John and I always will." Trish whispered back.

Caitlin had a goofy smile on her face. John looked at her and smiled in the same way.

"What's that smile bout huh missy?" He asked as he tickled her.

" Nothing daddy I just love you." She said grabbing John's face and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

ONE CHAPTER LEFT! OMG WHAT ARE YALL GONNA DO WITH ME? Hehe lol. Well, I am writing another story following this one but I don't know what age you want Caitlin to be. Either from like 4-9 in the kid age or the Teens. I wanna do teens because then it can be more intersting but then in the other one John and Trish won't be so old so idk. On your reviews please tell me!

Thank you for everybody who reads this story.

Tiff


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this is the last chapter cries and it isnt that long i dont think cuz(my short word for because lol) im just giving facts lol and i still need kind of stuff from you you to see where you want caitlin's age to be at. A kid or Teenager? im probably gonna do a teenager to start out with and then it'll go into flashbacks of when she was little i dont know lol.

**Title: Till the day I die**

**Author: babygurltiff(Tiff whatever u wanna call me lol)**

**Summary: Almost 2 years ago, Trish got pregnant,she had a one night stand with John Cena but John doesn't find out until he sees his lil girl when she's a year old,will she like her dad or will Trish keep her away from her dad?**

**Characters: Trish,Caitlin(OC),John Cena,Randy Orton, and the whole WWE!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The last chapter

**One year later**

John and Trish were getting married today. Caitlin was the flower girl of course. Ashley was Trish's made of honor. Randy was John's best man. Ryan Keith Orton,Ashley and Randy's son who was Three months old,was the ring bearer. They had gotten a wagon and put pillows in there and laid him down in it. Caitlin was going to pull it down the isle.

" You look very pretty mommy." Caitlin said as she held her mom's hand. Her hair was all curled and she had it in half a pony tail. She was wearing a white dress and Trish had gotten a long enough dress that she was wearing white flip flops because Caitlin hated high heels.

" You look pretty too Cait." Trish said. The music started and Caitlin dragged Ryan out with her. She looked at her dad and smiled proudly. She looked at Randy and she smiled bigger. Ever since Ryan was born, she was getting less attention from her parents. Randy always picked on her because she was quiet. Her parents kind of ignored her because they wanted another baby.

She got up to where John was and whispered to him and Randy, " I love you daddy and Randy." Yes! She finally got the d down. Ashley followed Caitlin. She stood next to Caitlin and Caitlin grabbed her hand. Trish walked down the isle with her father. John's mouth dropped. She looked so beautiful.

As the service went on, John had tears going down his face.

" Do you John, take the Trish to be your wife?" The preacher asked.

" I Do." John said proudly.

" Do you Trish take the John to be your husband?" He asked.

" I do." She said smiling.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may.." He said before John cut him off.

" Yeah yeah, I already know what you're going to say." John said as he kissed Trish.

" Daddy, what bout me?" Caitlin asked tugging on his pant leg.

" Oh yeah can't forget bout you can we?" He asked as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

" I love you Trish and I love you Caitlin." John said as he hugged his new wife and his daughter.

" I love you too." Trish whispered.

" I love you Daddy." Caitlin said.

Randy smiled. John set Caitlin down and she ran to Randy.

" Randy, do I gotta stay with you the whole week?" She asked looking at Trish and John.

" Yes. Lucky you Caitlin, you get stuck with the guy that takes longer than you to do his hair." John said.

" Be quiet daddy, I love Randy too." She replied back to him sticking out her tongue.

" Omg, grow up, you're worse then Randy and her John." Trish said.

" Yeah what mommy said." Caitlin said. She loved picking on her dad.

Once everybody left and Trish and John were about to leave for the airport.

" Bye Caitlin, be good for Randy and Ash. I don't want you in any trouble." John said as he hugged Caitlin. " I love you, have a good time."

" I love you too. Don't forget bout me. I miss you." Caitlin said. She had some tears in her eyes because this was the longest she'd be away from them.

" Caitlin, don't cry, You'll see us soon." John said wiping away the tears.

" I love you daddy. I love you mommy." Caitlin said as they left.

Once John and Trish got into the car Tough little boys by Gary Allen came on. John smiled. This was him completely.

" I'll love you till the day I die Trish. Same for you Caitlin." He whispered.

**THE END

* * *

**

Ok cries this story is over! Oh no. You guys have to tell me what age you want Caitlin to be in the next story or no next story at all. I got an idea in mind but then I don't lol so thanks yall for reading. I love all of you for reviewing.

Tiffy


End file.
